Pretty Bird
by Rachel Koe
Summary: Toothiana (Tooth) was kidnapped at a young age and sent to a facility to be poked and prodded and tested on. When she escapes, who does she take with her? Who does she run to for help? Where does she hide? Find out in, "Pretty Bird," an AU.


There was so much pain. It was all over her body.

Toothiana squinted her eyes, looking up at the person looming over her that put her in here with as much fury as her tired body could allow. Her back ached like the seven depths of hell and she couldn't even move her arms to give the guy the finger.

The most she could do was growl and squirm just slightly by moving her legs. The man shut the cage and locked it. Tooth used her legs to push on the bars and get into a sitting position. She groaned when her back hit the poles, the area being quite sensitive. She didn't know what they did to her and she couldn't twist around to see. From what she knew, it was "preparation" for something much worse.

Her back hurt pretty badly now, how much worse could it get? Tooth groaned once more before resting her head on the pole behind her and looking around.

There wasn't much to see since it was so dark. She knew the cage was small as of when she was in it earlier she could reach her arms out and touch both sides. It looked to be a square cage so it's the same on both sides.

Deducing she couldn't see anything else at the moment, she closed her eyes. What she heard though, what she heard was horrendous. There were children screaming, begging the men (scientists) not to take them away. Tooth had been one of the first to go and when she had been dragged away she saw how many kids were there.

There was probably about 100, maybe less. They all were much younger than her thirteen years. They all looked to be toddlers, 5 to 7 year old kids. It made her stomach churn as she thought of the kids going through what she just had to.

Tooth couldn't even remember what all they did. She remembered hearing that it was "preparation" for something, but she doesn't know what. She remembers a mask being put over her mouth and nose and being flipped over to her stomach with her shirt being lifted so they could see her back. She remembers seeing the glint of metal and an IV before slipping unconscious.

She shivered at the thought of not knowing what happened or what they did to her. She wanted to see what they did; rip her shirt away from her back and look. But of course, while still having anesthesia in her system and major pain, she couldn't do any of that.

Tooth put her feet up on the front of the cage, steadying them before beginning. She reared her feet back before slamming them harshly into the cage. She knew the guards wouldn't even look her way as of tons of the other kids were doing the same; slamming into the cage and trying to get out.

She wasn't trying to get out though, not really. She was trying to find out just how sturdy the cage fronts were. What were they attached by? How thick were they? Could they be opened once she got her strength back?

She stopped slamming her feet into it and instead slipped part of her right foot through to find out how thick they were. She thought they were a good 3 inches thick and pretty sturdy. Tooth blew her hair out of her face, barely seeing the purple and pink strands in the dark.

Toothiana pulled her feet back, tucking them underneath her so she would be kneeling instead of laying splayed out. She decided to listen to the pleas of the others, trying to distinguish voices to their areas of children.

Lots of them were saying that they wanted their parents, but there was one that she was interested in. She didn't seem to be saying much but she was slamming her full body onto the cage sides. She was mumbling under her breath, "Gotta get out, gotta get home," repeatedly. She sounded to be about 7. From the slamming noises it seemed like she was two cages away from Tooth.

Tooth gritted her teeth before leaning back against the cage, promising to herself that once she knew what was happening and when she got her strength back she would escape and bring as many kids as she could with her.


End file.
